DESCRIPTION: Sleep disorders are common and negatively affect health, productivity, and quality of life. Most of these disorders can be diagnosed and properly treated. Although many individuals report symptoms of sleep disorders, only a minority has received treatment for these conditions. A well-informed public is important for appropriate and timely treatment of sleep disorders. We are interested in improving the knowledge of the population of Western New York (WNY) on sleep disorders. The educational program will focus on obstructive sleep apnea syndrome (OSAS) and the promotion of good sleep habits in the community. OSAS is a major health problem that affects millions of Americans. The objective of Specific Aim 1 is to improve the knowledge of the population in the WNY area about the symptoms, consequences, and treatment of OSAS. In Specific Aim 2 we will emphasize the importance and benefits of good sleep and promote good sleep habits in the WNY community. As part of Specific Aim 2, special emphasis will be placed on the elderly, among whom sleep complaints are very common, and young drivers who are at-risk for drowsy driving. A health educator will coordinate the educational program and take advantage of existing community awareness activities in participating hospitals. Partnerships for better sleep habits will be built in the community particularly in facilities taking care of the elderly and in local schools. Specific activities include: creation of a sleep education website, a sleep awareness week campaign which coincides with the beginning of daylight savings time, education of at-risk population both in the in-patient and out-patient settings, and educational seminars in participating hospitals, assisted-living facilities, nursing homes, and local schools. Measures of program effectiveness will be performed to gauge the impact of the educational program in the community.